Comment fêter un anniversaire à Shûtoku
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Le "vrai" titre de ce one-shot est " Comment fêter un anniversaire à Shûtoku, entre la famille, une équipe de basket et un tsundere ". One-shot pour l'anniversaire de Takao. Midorima x Takao, fond de Ootsubo x Miyaji. Enjoy


Voici un simple one-shot pour l'anniversaire de Takao, en ce 21 Novembre 2012 ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite cet après-midi, l'inspiration m'étant soudainement venue... Et en tant que yaoiste, je ne peux évidemment pas faire l'impasse sur les couples. Le couple principal de ce one-shot est naturellement le Midorima x Takao, avec un fond de Ootsubo/Miyaji. (capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball de Shûtoku/small forward de l'équipe).

Note : Il y a juste deux trois OCs nécessaires dans ce one-shot, comme les parents de Takao & le petit frère de Midorima ! Aussi, les noms des postes des joueurs sont en anglais, d'une part parce que je suis plus habituée à utiliser les termes anglais, d'autre part parce qu'ils sont plus classes. Ahem... oui, je sors.

Ayant comme toujours du mal avec les titres, le titre de cet OS est très bizarre... Bonne lecture quand même !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Comment fêter un anniversaire à Shûtoku, entre la famille, une équipe de basket et un tsundere

21 Novembre. Une date comme une autre pour la plupart des gens, mais aussi une date spéciale pour d'autres, comme Takao Kazunari. Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Ah, c'est aussi le vôtre ? … Bon anniversaire à vous. Mais, revenons à Takao, voulez-vous ?

Donc, en ce 21 Novembre, Kazunari s'était réveillé et levé comme tous les autres matins, ayant vaguement l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était spécial. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur la figure, il s'était tout à coup rappelé que c'était son anniversaire. Il avait eu un petit rire, puis était descendu déjeuner.

Son père, partant pour le travail, avait néanmoins pris le temps de le lui souhaiter, imité en cela par sa mère. Après les avoir remercié tous les deux, il s'était attablé et avait englouti son petit-déjeuner. Le brun s'était ensuite dépêché de sortir, et de grimper sur son pousse-pousse avant de rouler, guilleret, jusqu'à la maison de Midorima Shintarô.

Arrivé une fois à la maison de leur superstitieux shooting guard, il avait été surpris de ne pas voir le concerné, qui l'attendait pourtant tous les jours sur le pas de sa porte. Le petit frère de son Shin-chan, sortant à ce moment-là de la maison pour se rendre à l'école, l'avait trouvé devant chez eux, poireautant.

- Bonjour, Shôji-kun.

- Bonjour, Kazu-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu attends Shin-nii ?

- Un peu, oui...

- Mais... Shin-nii est déjà parti.

- Eh ? Sans moi... ?

- Je crois qu'il a parlé de choses à faire avant d'aller en cours...

- … Merci, Shô-kun. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi. Ah, oui ! Bon anniversaire, aussi.

- Merci ~

**~ShinKazu~**

Alors qu'il roulait, s'attirant comme à l'accoutumée les regards des passants et des automobilistes, Takao avait croisé celui qu'il cherchait, marchant vers Shûtoku. Mais avec la circulation, le brun n'avait pas pu le rattraper et lui adresser la parole avant d'arriver lui-même à leur lycée.

**~ShinKazu~**

C'est maintenant que notre histoire commence vraiment.

- Shin-chan !

- …

Le concerné se retourna très lentement vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, surpris, lui demanda alors si tout allait bien.

- B-bien sûr que tout va b-bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça n-n'irait pas ?

- Eh ? Shin-chan, pourquoi est-ce que tu bégayes comme ça ?

- … Je...

La sonnerie les interrompit, les forçant à se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard à leur première heure de cours. Alors que le cours, un cours de maths, débutait, un papier arriva sur le bureau de Takao.

« A la sonnerie, attends-moi. »

Le point guard n'avait même pas besoin de signature pour savoir de qui était ce papier. L'écriture un peu penchée de Shintarô était reconnaissable entre toutes. Il écrivit un « Pas de problème » un peu brouillon, puis lança le papier afin qu'il atterrisse pile dans la trousse de son coéquipier. Comme quoi, le basket pouvait servir dans la vie de tous les jours... OK, oublions.

L'heure parut interminable à tous les élèves, et, étrangement, même à Midorima, qui, pourtant, ne rechignait jamais à étudier. La cloche sauveuse résonna enfin dans l'établissement, libérant les étudiants. Leur classe n'ayant pas cours la deuxième heure, les adolescents se divisèrent : certains sortirent de Shûtoku, d'autres allèrent à la bibliothèque afin de travailler. Habituellement, Midorima appartenait à la seconde catégorie, traînant avec lui Takao, mais aujourd'hui était spécial. C'est donc un Kazunari surpris qui fut entraîné sur le toit. Par chance, il n'y avait personne à part eux.

**~ShinKazu~**

Tous deux s'assirent par terre, l'un près de l'autre. Le brun ne dit rien, préférant laisser l'initiative au vert.

- Err...

- Oui, Shin-chan ? gloussa son coéquipier.

- Bon anniversaire, murmura Shintarô en rougissant.

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Kazunari.

- Merci...

Les bouches des deux garçons s'unirent en un doux baiser. Puis Takao eut envie d'approfondir leur échange, alors il s'installa entre les jambes de son amoureux sans toutefois rompre leur baiser.

- Shin-chan, murmurait-il entre leurs nombreux baisers.

- Shh... L'autre le fit taire en faisait passer sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Mmh...

Ils continuèrent un bon moment, avant de se séparer, haletants. Takao déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami, souriant à travers leur baiser, puis enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre. Rouge mais parfaitement conscient, Midorima se tourna comme il put, attrapa son sac d'une main pendant que l'autre était caressée par celles de son copain. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit un petit paquet.

- Kazunari ?

- Hm ?

Son amoureux aux cheveux verts tendit vers lui le paquet. Curieux, Takao le prit, et le déballa soigneusement afin de découvrir son contenu : un petit porte-clé en forme de chaton roux.

- C'est mignon comme tout ! s'exclama le brun, la bouche en « o ».

- Ahem... c-c'est un porte-bonheur annuel...

- Merci beaucoup Shin-chan !

- Ce... ce n'est pas très gros, mais je...

Un baiser fit taire l'ex-membre de la Génération Miracle.

- Je pourrais dire que tu es mon gros et plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, Shin-chan. Kazunari nota le rougissement furieux de son vis-à-vis afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

**~ShinKazu~**

La journée passa à un rythme lent, et les deux amoureux n'eurent pas d'autres occasions d'avoir des contacts physiques. Enfin, après les cours, ils se rendirent à l'entraînement de basket-ball. Là, Takao se fit presque frapper par Miyaji, qui voulait à la base lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Kimura, Ootsubo et Miyaji lui souhaitèrent donc un bon anniversaire à leur tour, étant donné qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux sur le court.

- Bon, ça, c'est de Tai... je veux dire, Ootsubo et moi.

- Miyaji-sempai, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des efforts pour essayer pour ne pas l'appeler par son prénom... de plus, je ne m'interroge même plus sur le fait que vous offriez un cadeau commun...

Le blond, un sourire sadiquement vexé sur le visage, frappa son cadet, l'interrompant.

- Tais-toi ou je ne te donne rien. Et je te tue.

N'allant pas risquer sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, Takao s'empressa d'accepter le paquet de son sempai aux cheveux blonds. Kimura lui donna à son tour quelque chose, tout plat mais emballé.

Le cadeau de son capitaine et de leur small forward était une paire de protèges-poignets, tandis que celui de Kimura s'avéra être un magazine de basket, plutôt difficile à trouve dans les simples boutiques.

Takao remercia plusieurs fois toute son équipe, puis ils se remirent à leur entraînement. Celui-ci fut éreintant, comme à l'accoutumée. Quand il se conclut, il était dix-neuf heures passées. Le brun échangea quelques baisers avec son petit ami dans les vestiaires puis tous deux s'en allèrent. Sur le chemin du retour – le point guard conduisait même aujourd'hui, cela ne le dérangeant pas tant il était content – il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de rire. Il se souvenait de la menace de Miyaji lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sans faire exprès, embrasser langoureusement leur capitaine. Midorima ne chercha pas la raison de ce rire soudain.

- Hum... Takao ?

- Eh, plus de Kazunari ?

- Tais-toi. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir passer la soirée à la maison ?

- … Oooh, Shin-chan, je t'aime !

- Ne... ne le crie pas comme ça !

- Mais je t'aime vraiment !

- ...

Kazunari entendit un « moi aussi je t'aime » être murmuré par son cher et tendre. Souriant à la nuit, il continua à pédaler, ayant l'impression d'avoir passé le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie, entre sa famille, son copain et ses amis.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... j'ai écrit ce one-shot juste histoire de marquer le coup. C'est super guimauve - et encore, j'aurai pu faire pire - mais que voulez-vous, c'est mon style d'écriture. J'aime beaucoup. Surtout le Ootsubo/Miyaji, en fait, c'est un couple peu exploité mais que j'aime bien... Et puis, le MidoTaka est aussi un couple tellement bien... J'ai posté ma fanfic de la semaine, je crois. Je verrai si j'en poste une autre ce week-end. See you !


End file.
